paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
CAR-4
The CAR-4 assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. The CAR-4 is the most versatile assault rifle in the game. While it only possess average stats in all regards, its primary strength is that every part of the weapon can be customized, allowing for either all-rounder or specialized builds. With these options, the CAR-4 is a welcome weapon for any character build. Overview The CAR-4 is the second primary weapon unlocked and is a straight upgrade of the beginning AMCAR in almost every category. With the large number of modifications available from the base game and DLCs, the CAR-4 is the most versatile primary weapon in the game. As well as being able to mod it for high damage and/or accuracy, it can also be modded for high concealment, making it an excellent companion on stealth heists. Also, unlike most fully automatic weapons, it has clear and precise iron sights, making a sight modification largely optional. The only reason for a custom sight would be the need for magnification for long-range shooting, the stablity rating bonus, and personal preference. Summary Pros: * Versatile and highly customizable * Shares several mods with other weapons * A high capacity ammo pool * Good default iron sights * The best concealment rating of any primary weapon in the game with the proper mods * Unlocked early on and is fairly cheap Cons: * Low rate of fire * Mediocre base stats * Somewhat lopsided performance when modded for pure stealth * Many of the best mods for it require DLC, particularly the Gage Mod Courier DLC Tips * The tips below generally don't cover stability except in a very general way because skills (the player's own and those of others on the team) frequently change stability by large amounts. * The Exotique Receiver can be added to any configuration for and with no other penalties, and so should always be added if you have it. * Adding the Auto Fire ( , ) mod to any configuration will trade off some accuracy for slightly more damage. However, this will disable the single-shot fire mode that some players find useful for sniping and conserving ammunition. Builds All-Round Assault Rifle This is typical combat configuration built with many parts from the Gage Mod Courier DLC, with high damage ( ), maximum accuracy ( ), maximum stability ( ), high magazine size for sustain fire ( ), but very poor concealment. In the right hands, it can be more ammo efficent than even LMGs due to higher accuracy, use of sights, and selective fire. * Long Barrel ( , ) * Competitor's Compensator ( ) * Gazelle Rail ( , , ) * Military Laser Module ( ) * Pro Grip or Rubber Grip ( , ) * CAR Quadstacked Mag ( , ) * Sight of your choice ( ). Using a high zoom optic such as the Acough Optic Scope will allow you to use it as a DMR in single fire mode. * War-Torn Stock ( , ) * Exotique Receiver ( , ) High Concealment Builds This following build produces the highest concealment of any primary weapon ( ). It has moderate accuracy ( ) and moderate damage ( ). This build is recommended for low-conceal builds, such as dodge builds with Sneaky Bastard or Low Blow. * Short Barrel ( , ) * Stubby Compensator ( , , ) * Competition Foregrip ( , , , ) * Straight Grip ( ) * Vintage Mag. ( , ) * Folding Stock ( , ) * Exotique Receiver ( , ) Damage and accuracy may be increased at the cost of concealment by changing the barrel extension or other modifications. Suppressed/Stealth Build Note that it is possible to switch the Stubby Compensator for the Low Profile Suppressor while maintaining maximum concealment (at the cost of a lot of damage) to have a silenced and high concealment CAR-4. This may be of use in certain specific situations, for example: * when carrying the OVE9000 saw as a secondary weapon (with Carbon Blade aced), a silenced high-concealment CAR-4 will perform better than almost any concealment 30 secondary weapon. This should be considered in the context of the specific skill build used, as Technician skills relating to rifles will benefit the CAR-4 while skills from the other trees can improve the performance of pistols and SMGs, though in general there is little to recommend the suppressed stealth CAR-4 over a similarly built Bernetti-9 or Gruber Kurz. ** Detection risk with a saw and a concealment 30 weapon can be as low as 19 with the right skills/perks. * when running Shadow Raid, silenced burst damage may be required to quickly kill alerted Murkywater guards. While other available weapons are often better for this purpose (a silenced Deagle for instance) very few of the useful alternatives are available at such a low reputation level. A suppressed stealth CAR-4 may be particularly useful for players using a suppressed Locomotive 12G shotgun as the CAR-4 will perform much better at range and reduce the risk of accidentally breaking glass behind a guard. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel ext.= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Lower Receiver= |-|Magazine= |-|Sights= |-|Stock= |-|Upper Receiver= Trivia *The CAR-4 is likely a composite of the M4A1 and the LR-300 assault rifles, with its default state resembling the M4A1 and becoming a LR-300 when the Aftermarket Special handguard and Folding Stock are added. ** Normally it is impossible to fit weapons of the AR-15 family with a side folding stock since they all use a cylindrical recoil buffer tube that extends 20cm from the rear of the receiver, the weapons cannot function without it and it normally restricts them to using either fixed or telescoping stocks. However the ZM LR-300 was specifically designed to be able to accept such a stock and has an adapted buffer system to accommodate this feature. *The front sight along with the entire gas block is removed when a Foregrip/handguard mod (sans the Aftermarket Special) is installed. An AR-15 derivative like the CAR-4 cannot fire normally without the gas block and the bolt has to be manually actuated after each shot instead of how the weapon works in the game. This is almost certainly a developer oversight. *It is one of the two weapons whose name derives from the AMCAR-4, the other being the AMCAR. *The CAR-4 is frequently used by both Law Enforcers and is Chains' default weapon if he is controlled by the AI. ** The CAR-4s used by the AI is a bit odd compared to the ones available to the players. While it uses the standard parts plus a Holographic Sight, the Tactical Laser Module is mounted on top of the weapon's handguard instead of on the right side, and the barrel used by the AI is much shorter than the short barrel mod available, barely protruding from the handguard and resembling the ultra-short 6 inch barrels used with Colt Commandos (or from an ingame standpoint the Para), instead of the 10-inch short barrel available to players. The handguard itself appears to have been extended (compared to the regular CAR-4 handguard), and strongly resembles the Tactical Handguard available for the AMR-16. *As it shares the lower receiver model with the AMCAR, the AMR-16 and the Para, the model name AR-15 can be seen stamped onto the side of the CAR-4. *There is a drum magazine for the CAR-4, Ak 5, AMR-16, Queen’s Wrath and Para in the game files based on the C-MAG. It is accessible only by editing the games files. Functionally, this mod is similar to the CAR Quadstacked Mag in that it increases the weapon's magazine capacity greatly, making it akin to a Light Machine Gun, but with no movement penalty. It is not fully known why the drum mags have been disabled for all the weapons other than the games engine cannot switch between reload animations for each magazine modification on the same weapon. *The CAR-4 is the most concealable primary weapon in the game so far at 30 if you mod it with Short Barrel, Competition Foregrip, Straight Grip, Vintage Mag., and the Folding Stock. * The Stealth Barrel was probably based on the barrel of the AAC Honey Badger, a CAR-15-based PDW. * It uses, like most guns, a few matching parts: the Tactical Stock, Ergo Grip, Tactical Mag, and the Tactical Laser Module, all using a bright tan. * In the recent Assault DLC Update, OVERKILL changed the CAR-4's reload animation, the charging handle isn't pulled anymore on empty reloads, the bolt release is pressed to chamber a new round instead. * The "Mall Ninja" achievement refers to a term in the shooting community that describes a shooter who puts a ridiculous amount of modifications on an otherwise poor quality weapon. This is a rather appropriate term for a fully modified CAR-4 since it starts out as relatively cheap, low tier weapon but can become incredibly powerful on higher difficulty levels if it is modified enough. * It is one of only eight assault rifles in the game that can reach 40+ Damage, maximum accuracy, and maximum stability simultaneously. The other seven are the Gecko 7.62, Commando 553, AK.762, AMR-16, Eagle Heavy Rifle, Gewehr 3 and AK Rifle. Achievements Gallery CAR-4-preview.jpg|A preview of the CAR-4. 2013-09-12 00001.jpg|CAR-4 with 9 mods equipped. (Long Barrel, Stubby Compensator, Aftermarket Special Handguard, Tactical Laser Module, Pro Grip, Tactical Mag., Holographic Sight, Tactical Stock and Exotique Receiver) CAR-4 fully stealth.jpg|CAR-4 with 6 mods equipped. (Stealth Barrel, Aftermarket Special Handguard, Vintage Mag., Surgeon Sight, Folding Stock, Exotique Receiver) CAR-4-pimped.jpg|CAR-4 with 6 mods equipped. (Stealth Barrel, Assault Light, Pro Grip, Vintage Mag., Military Red Dot Sight and Tactical Stock) 2013-09-13 00010.jpg|Previously mentioned hidden Drum Magazine attachment for the CAR-4. 2014-06-28 00005.jpg|CAR-4 with Gage Courier mods: War-Torn Stock, Quadstacked Mag, Gazelle Rail, Compact Laser Module, Competitor's Compensator, and Solar Sight 2014-07-02_00001.jpg|CAR-4 modded for maximum stealth: Short Barrel, Low Profile Suppressor, Competition Foregrip, Compact Laser Module, Straight Grip, Vintage Mag, Folding Stock and Exotique Receiver. Concealment is . 2014-08-21_00004.jpg|CAR-4 Honey Badger: Stealth Barrel, Competition Foregrip, Compact Laser Module, Straight Grip, The Professional's Choice Sight, Folding Stock (closest I could get), Exotique Receiver. 2015-03-01_00001.jpg|Custom CAR-4 with The Butcher's CAR Mods (DMR Kit, E.M.O. Foregrip, LW Upper Receiver, THRUST Lower Receiver, L5 Magazine and 2 Piece Stock). AI CAR4.png|AI variant of the CAR-4, showing standard stock, holosight, AMR-16 style tactical foregrip, unusual laser mount, and short barrel. pd2.jpg|CAR-4 found in Big Oil day 2 with Mods not available to the player. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)